The present disclosure relates generally to support systems for mounting heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) components. In particular, universal HVAC component support systems with slidingly engaged bracket members are described.
Known methods and devices for mounting HVAC components within existing ductwork are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing mounting systems fail to adequately address the wide range of duct and furnace housing sizes to which HVAC components must be mounted. A significant problem faced by HVAC installers is anticipating the size of various styles and brands of plenum, air handlers, filter boxes, furnace housing, and the like.
The variations in size and type of HVAC components and ductwork forces installers to custom make mounting hardware in the field. This process is time consuming, expensive, inefficient, and does not result in accurate work. Installers cannot quickly and accurately install components because equipment models and sizes vary so widely and conventional systems cannot be adjusted in the field to fit the range of applications.
Existing systems are also application specific. A mounting system adapted to install an A-Coil in a plenum for example, would not necessarily fit when mounted inside of a furnace. Likewise a system for mounting components in a furnace would not necessarily be adaptable for use in an air handler. This lack of interchangeability between HVAC component mounting systems causes delays in installations and repairs. Installers are required to have a large inventory of materials on hand for making field adaptations which, with adequate mounting systems, would become superfluous.
Current systems also fail to overcome problems presented in physically connecting the component mounting systems within the various ductwork and housing. Most often the mounting rails are screwed to the housing with a number of sheet-metal screws. In order to accomplish this, an installer is forced to do a number of tasks, such as, aligning the mounting system, and pre-drilling the plenum or air handler to receive the mounting screws. Much of this is done in cramped quarters, adding to the time requirements and costs of installations.
Thus, there exists a need for HVAC component mounting systems that improve upon and advance the design of known systems. Examples of new and useful HVAC component mounting systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.